Konoha 2nd Generation
by parisblackcat
Summary: What happens when Miyako Uzumaki gets a very special ability? And what's so special about Toshi Uchiha other than his clan and looks? The dark past of the childrens will also be revealed. Oc's are also included and reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1 Meet the childrens

**Konoha's 2nd**** Generation! 1**

**By Gint**

**It was an early morning day and all the kids were in the academy. Excitement filled the air **

**as their sensei, Iruka, announced the exams for graduating. In the class sat some particular **

**students that were gonna make it big in the future. They were Miyako Uzumaki, Toshi and **

**Rose Uchiha, Zen and Chika Rock, the infamous Hyuuga brothers Mashashi and Ryo, Kei and **

**Emiko Inuzuka, Hino Aburame, Tai Nara, and last but not least Takaya Akimichi. "Ok listen up! **

**Tomorrow is the day for the exams so practice and be ready. You may leave now." The entire **

**class left in a hurry. Miyako stayed for a few seconds thinking then left with no words said.**

**Toshi's place**

**Toshi and his sister Rose entered their home and were greeted by a women with pink hair and **

**green eyes that much resembles Rose's while Toshi's eye were pure black along with both of **

**their hair. "So how was your day." "Normal." we both said. "So I heard your exams are **

**tomorrow." said a male with black hair and eyes. "Yup" said Rose grabbing a cookie and **

**placing it in her mouth. "Could you train us?" "Of course" he said. Rose smiled and Toshi **

**smirked. "We are so gonna pass."**

**Miyako's Place**

**I quietly entered the Hyuuga estate. I reached my part of the estate and entered. It was **

**strangely quiet…too quiet if you ask me. "SURPRISE!" yelled a female from behind. She **

**launched herself on me but I quickly dodged her attack. I switched on the lights. "What are **

**you doing Akemi?" I looked at my sister strangely as she gave me one of those famous grins **

**of hers. My sister is a lot like my father. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a tan complexion. She also **

**loves ramen, energetic and have big dreams. As for me I have a face that looked like both my fathers and mothers, it depends on what mood I'm in, blue eyes and my mothers long black hair and pale complexion. "Surprising you!" she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight. "A-Akemi! I-I'm choking let go!!" "Oh! Sorry!" she smiled again. "Welcome home Miyako." said a gentle voice. Hyuuga Hinata stood at the entrance of the kitchen with a smile on her face. "Hi mom." I said with a smile. "Where's Dad?" asked Akemi. "At his office. You know paperwork." replied my mother. "C'mon Miyako you can train with me!" "Ok"**

**Zen Place**

"**Dad! Our exams are tomorrow." announced Chika proudly. "That's my daughter and son! The **

**power of youth!" yelled Lee running towards us with streams of tears falling down his eyes. **

"**Yes power to the youth!" yelled Chika. The ocean and a sunset suddenly appears behind them **

**as they ramble on and on about the power of youth. As for me I stayed out of it. "You **

**nervous?" asked my mother "No…" she raise a brow. "Okay…maybe…yes." "She smiled. "Don't **

**sweat it. We'll help you train. Right Lee?" "YES! I SHALL TEACH YOU TWO THE POWER OF YOUTH!!" **

**I laughed nervously. "Your sure we're gonna be okay right?" My mother just stared at lee with **

**a nervous smile on her face. "Yea…I think"**

**Hyuuga Brothers place**

"**Mom, we're home!!!" said Ryo. Mashashi on the other hand just signed at his brother's loudness. "Could you be any louder?" "Yes. Do you want me too?" "Never mind…" Ryo stuck his tongue out. "Your home already?" asked his mother. "Yup. Now where's dad? He promised to train me today." "Us" interrupted Mashashi "Whatever" "His outside." "Kay thanks mom." **

**Tai's Place**

**Tai throws himself on the couch, hands behind his head. He reached for the remote and turned on the T.V. "Your as lazy as your father." said a female sand ninja. "Yup…" She looked at him raising a brow and through a mop at him. "Chores. Now." "So troublesome…Tell Shika or Mari to do it." "Shika is on a mission and Mari already did everything she has to do. So you better get your butt moving!" "Sheesh…Troublesome women." **

**Inuzuka's Place**

"**Dad! Mom! We're home!" yelled the Inuzuka siblings. "Welcome home" said Yumi calmly as she took a bite her rice ball. "Where's dad?" asked Emiko. "On a mission." "Aw…and I was gonna ask him to train us!" said Kei. Yumi took a sip of her tea. "Don't sweat it. I'll train you." "Thanks mom you're the greatest!" Yumi smiled. "When do you think he'll be back?" asked Emiko. "Um…Probably tomorrow." "Great! We can show him our headbands!!"**

**~END~**


	2. Chapter 2 Girls are scary

Konoha's 2nd Generation! 2

By Gint

Beep…Beep…Bee- "Ugh shut up!" I said as I slammed the clock against the wall. A yawn escaped from my mouth "Morning already? Better get dressed." I took out my black sleeveless shirt and black pants and put them on. When I was finished I search through my closest to find my purple strapless blouse with long sleeves attach and my usual beanie hat. I sat my beanie hat down as I started brushing my long black hair. 'Hmm…I should really cut my hair…But then mom and dad would complain…Whatever no time to worry about this.' I finished brushing my hair and put my beanie hat on as I tucked my long bangs inside of the hat.

Afterwards .…

"Morning…" "Morning!" "How can you be so cheerful in the morning Akemi?" I asked. She just smiled as she took a bite of her ramen. Fortunately dad was also there. He grinned "So this is your big day! Make me proud!" "Hai hai, I will even if it kills me!" "Better get going or your going to be late." said mom. I grabbed a bag of chip as I ran out the door. "I'm off!" I opened my bags of chips and started digging in. "Well well…if it isn't Miyako." I looked up and came face to face with my cousin, Ryo Hyuuga. "Where's Mashashi?" "The damn bastard left me." He pouted. "He made a wise choice then." I said as a smirk came into my face. "Hpm." Ryo them took my beanie hat from my head. He smirked. "Give it back!" "Try to get it back." Damn him…Taking advantage of my height. Yes I admit it I'm short for my age. Got a problem with that? "Oi! Toshi! Catch!" I turned around and saw Toshi Uchiha a few meters away from me. There was no expression on his face as he took one of his hands from his pocket and caught my hat. "You better give it back Uchiha." I glared at him. He looked down at the hat confused and then back at me. A smiled suddenly on his face as he toss the hat back to Ryo. Ryo, much to my demise, caught the hat in his hands and toss it back to Toshi as I was about to grab it. This continued for like 1 or 2 minutes? I was really pissed off at the point and started formulating a plan. The hat now was in Ryo's hand. 'Heh…perfect. His a sucker for a sad face.'

Ryo's Pov

For about some time now me and Toshi were messing with Miyako when she suddenly stop in her tracks. She looked down at the ground low enough so that I couldn't see her face. "You…You hate me don't you?" she asked me. I was taken back at the question. She looked up at me. I was stunned. She had tears in her eyes and they were running down her cheeks. "Mi-Miyako? You ok?" I walked over to her checking if she was alright. "Ryo… That's not such a good id-" said Toshi but it was too late. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down and saw that her fist were connected with my stomach. She then snatched the hat away from my hand as I fell down on the floor in pain. Damn…I can't believe I fell for that…Ow! Stomach…Hurts!

Toshi's Pov

I looked at Ryo as he lay on the floor in pain. She then stared back at me with eyes that could kill. I backed a few inches away from her afraid of what she'll do. She just smiled sweetly at me as she walked away. Damn…Girls are scary as hell…

Miyako's Pov

I walked away from those two blockheads satisfied with myself. 'I can't believe he actually fell for that!' I thought as I finished the last of my chips, throwing it aside. "Hey Rose." I said as I took a sit next to her. She smiled at me, her green eyes glistening. "You made it on time. I thought for sure you were gonna be late!" "Ha-ha…" I laughed nervously. "By the way I saw your brother on my way here." She raised a brow. "_Really?"_" "Yup" "Hello me friends!" said a cheerful Chika. "Sup." "Hey." Behind her was Emiko. "Hey guys…" Emiko plot herself down on the seat, her dog, Mika, in her jacket. "Why are you so tired?" "Chika has been yelling and screaming in my ears for some time now…" Mika whimpered. "But today is the exams! And if we passed this we are going to be full fledge ninja's just like our parents!" yelled Chika. Rose was about to say something when the door flung open to reveal Ryo and Toshi. Just as they were about to take their seats Iruka-sensei appeared in a cloud of smoke. "It's time for the graduation exams. Prepare yourselves."


	3. Chapter 3 Exams

**Konoha's 2nd**** Generation! 3**

**By Gint**

"**Nara Tai." said Iruka-sensei. I shifted in my sit uncomfortably, messing with my fingers. Those are some of the traits I got from my mother. I usually mess with them whenever I'm nervous, shy, or whenever I'm bored. It became a habit over the years I think. "Uchiha Rose." Rose smiled. "Wish me luck" "Yeah…" I replied as she disappeared into the exam room. I laid my head on the desk with my hands covering my face. "You nervous?" I looked up to see Mashashi and Zen. Mashashi is my favorite cousin. Mostly because even though he have the same exact face of Ryo's his completely different from him plus… "Nervous as hell." "Heh, I'm glad. Finally I can use something else to hide my mark." Mashashi started tugging the bandages on his forehead. I eye him with unemotional eyes. 'Must have hurt a lot…I shouldn't ask.' "What about you Zen?" He shrugged. "I'm okay with it. By the way where's your friends?" "Emiko went home to show her dad her headband, Chika went to the bathroom, and Rose is taking the exam right now. "Uzumaki Miyako." "Good luck miss number one student." Rose said with a smile as she sat down on her seat a headband in her hand. "Don't remind me. I hate those girls!"**

**Rose's Pov**

"**Those girls?" asked Mashashi. "What girls?" finished Zen. "The Toshi fan girls." Mashashi and Ryo looked at each other confused. I signed. "Like you know Miyako is the number one student and my brother Toshi is the second." "Uh-huh." "Well that's where the fan girls come in. They don't accept Miyako as the best student over Toshi. And then…well you don't wanna know." "And what about Toshi himself?" "He don't know nothing about it. Even if he did he probably don't care anyway." "Sup! Look at what I got here!" yelled Miyako, Miyako was at the entrance of the exam door swinging her headband with a smile on her face. "Congratulation!" I said. "Congrats." Mashashi nodded with agreement. "Ok for those who have pass come here tomorrow to know who's team your in.. You may go now." We started walking home and when we arrived we said our goodbyes. 'Hmm I wonder who's team I gonna be in?"**


	4. Chapter 4 Teams

I sat anxiously at my seat waiting for the teams. Rose was on my right totally calm as always, Emiko and Chika were on my left, they were both excited. "Team 5, Inuzuka Kei, Inuzuka Emiko, and Aburame Hino" "Lucky! My brother and my buddy!" "Heh you mean your boyfriend." said Rose. A blush form on Emiko's face. "W-We're just friends!" "Uh-huh whatever you say." I said. Chika just stare at us clueless. "Team 6, Nara Tai, Akimichi Takaya, and Uchiha Rose." Unlike Emiko, Rose was disappointed. "Stuck with lazy and greedy huh? I feel bad for you." I said. Emiko just laughed evilly at Rose's misfortune and again Chika was clueless. "Team 7, Hyuuga Ryo, Hyuuga Mashashi, and Rock Chika." Chika was smiling with satisfaction. Me, Rose and Emiko was speechless. "Wow what bad thing did you do to be stuck with them?" said Emiko. "What wrong with them?" asked Chika. "They fight 24/7. Ever since I was 1 years they've been fighting." "How do you know that?" "Because I live in the Hyuuga estate remember? They were so loud one time they woke everybody up." "Seriously?" "Yup." "Your point?" asked Chika. "Her point is that they'll probably do more fighting then training…Chika? You ok?" said Emiko. Chika's face was dark with a smirk on her face and then… "No problem! Consider this a mission! I'll make them get along even if I have to die!" yelled Chika excitedly. "Well good luck dieing." said Emiko. I was laughing nervously and Rose was chuckling softly. 'This isn't so bad after all…' "Team 8, Rock Zen, Uchiha Toshi, and Uzumaki Miyako." 'I spoke too soon…' I pounded my head on the table hard. 'I can't believe I'm in the same team as him…DAMMIT!' I looked up and sneaked a peek at my soon to be teammates. Zen had no problem with it, not that I have a problem with him or anything, and Toshi was giving Iruka-sensei a weird look, which may I say was exactly what I was going to do. As soon as Iruka-sensei was done naming the teams I walked up to him with Toshi not far behind. "Um Iruka-sensei…Why exactly am I in the same team as HIM?" "It's Toshi not him. And I was about to ask the same thing." I glared at him but manage to keep my cool. "Do you have a problem with each other?" "YES!" we both yelled.

'They're just like their fathers.' thought Iruka with a smile on his face.

Toshi and me then both glared at each other. "Stop copying me! Stop that!" we both yelled at each other. Then out of nowhere a chuckle was heard. "You guys are like twins." We glared at the owner of the voice. "What do you want Zen?" I said with less anger. Zen is Mashashi's best friend. His a cool guy but his personality is kind of weird, well that's only my opinion. "Just a little team bonding, but it looks like you two already bonded." Again Toshi and me looked at each other with disgust. "Anyways your team is already decided by the Hokage so there's no changing it." interrupted Iruka. The Hokage? Why would my dad put me in the same team as the Uchiha? I signed. "Fine…" "Hpm…" I return back to my seat totally defeated. "So how goes the team bonding?" asked Rose "I don't even wanna bond… Where's Emiko and Chika?" "Emiko is long gone and Chika is doing her _mission_ as she calls it." "So it's only me and you huh?" "Rose our *munch* sensei is *munch* here." said Takaya. "Looks like its just you." said Rose with a smile. I looked at her with disbelief. "Your not gonna leave me here with them are you?" "Good luck." with that she walked off with Takaya. I looked around the room. Surprisingly team 8 was the only team in here… 'Must be running late…'

1 hour later…

"Where the heck is he?! How can anyone be one hour late?!" I yelled. "Would you quiet down with the yelling? It's annoying." I glared at Toshi. "It's not like I'm the only one mad right now. Right Zen?" Silence… "Zen?" I looked over at Zen. He was laying down on the desk asleep. I sweat dropped. Toshi chuckled. "Sometimes I think his relative to Tai." "You got a point there…Ugh I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna teach him a lesson!" Toshi looked at me not caring. "And how are you gonna do that?" I thought about it for a second and then smirked. "I'll be right back." I grabbed a bucket and ran to the bathroom, filling it with water. I then carefully place the bucket of water on top of the door. "You don't really think it'll work do you?" "Shut up. Aren't you even a little mad that his late?" He shrugged. Then suddenly the door opened and the bucket fell. Unfortunately it didn't hit its target. "Good thing I didn't walk through the door yet huh?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for now but look forward to the next part ^o^!


	5. Chapter 5 Fuuka Uchiha

Part 5! The next chapter is gonna have some action

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good thing I didn't walk through the door yet huh?" Hmm…what a familiar voice. I eyed the strange male. He had black hair and eyes, and wearing a sleeveless black shirt and black pants with his jounin vest opened. His chest and arms were covered with bandages. "I'm Fuuka Uchiha. Your sensei." "Uchiha? Then your related to…" "His my cousin." interrupted Toshi. "Oh…Have I met you before?" A smiled form on his lips. It was small but it was still a smile. "Your memory is better than I thought. Yes we've met but only once." "Oh…" "Oi Zen. Wake up." Toshi was shaking Zen but he didn't budge. "Damn his stubborn." "Let me try." I breathe out and then kick his leg real hard. "OW!" yelled Zen. "Are you awake now Zen?" I smiled sweetly. Zen backed away from me while Toshi was twitching. Fuuka-sensei was just starring at me with amazement and then he coughed. "Well let's go the rooftop." All three of us nodded and followed him up. "So what do you want us to do?" I asked. "Well to start off tell me your name, ambition, likes, hobbies, and dislikes." "Since you're the sensei why don't you tell us first?" asked Zen. I nodded in agreement. "Well…I'm Fuuka Uchiha. No ambitions. My likes? Don't know. Same with my dislikes and hobbies." "Gee that was a lot of information…" I said. Note the sarcasm. "You with the red stick go." "I'm Zen Rock. My ambition is to be the greatest weapon master in Konoha. My likes is my weapon. No dislikes. My hobby is to improve my taijutsu." he said casually. Fuuka-sensei then pointed at me. "I'm Miyako Uzumaki. My ambition is to become the best ninjutsu master there is and to be as great as my father. I like a lot of things but mostly my hat. As for my dislikes I'll probably be Toshi fan girls and broccoli. Oh and my hobbies are dancing, drawing, or just hanging out." I said with pride. Last was Toshi. "Toshi Uchiha. My ambition is to be a great shinobi that will make both the Uchiha clan and Konoha proud. As for my likes you don't need to know. My dislikes are fan girls and broccoli, my hobbies are training and listening to music." "Oi Uchiha are you copying me again?" "No. Why would I even want to?" I glared draggers at him but he just smirked. "Okay break it up you two. Don't be so confident just because you pass the first test." All three of us looked at him weirdly. "The first test?" He smirked. "You didn't think such a easy exam is gonna make you a genin did you? Now the real test begins." "And what exactly is this real test?" asked Toshi. "You'll see. Meet me at the forest tomorrow at the exact time." "Your not going to be late again are you?" I asked. "No…of course not." he said as he walked off. Toshi, Zen, and me sweat dropped. 'He is so gonna be late.' all three of us thought.

I laid down on the cool floor thinking about the test tomorrow. My sister, Akemi, looked down at me. "What are you doing laying on the floor?" "Just thinking…" "About what? "Tomorrow's test." "Ah…the real test huh?" I sat up and raised a brow. "You took it when you were a genin?" "Of course. All genins have to take it. If you fail you have to go back to the academy." "What?! Nobody told me that!" Akemi smiled. "Don't worry about it. As long as you figure out the meaning behind it you'll be fine." "The meaning about it?…What exactly is the meaning?" "If I tell you it wouldn't be a test would it?" I pouted. "Guys! Time for dinner!" yelled dad from the kitchen. "Hai! C'mon time for dinner." Akemi said as she helped me up. On the table were some fried shrimp, a salad, and five bowls of ramen. Two for my parents, two for Akemi and me, and last but not least one for my little brother, Kito. My brother, Kito, is currently in the academy. Like my dad he have blonde hair with the byakugan. He wears a black shirt with the Uzumaki symbol behind it. Brown shorts and my dad's goggles. He was like an exact clone of my dad. I also have another brother named Yuki but his only 1 years. Living up to his name(which means snow) he was born on a snowy day. He have black hair and the byakugan. His currently asleep. "So dad…why exactly did you team me up with Toshi?" I asked breaking my chopsticks. "Hmm?" he said with a full mouth. He swallowed. "Your compatible." I raised a brow. "What do you mean by that? We're total opposites." "To you maybe. I remember I was in the same team as Sasuke." "But that's because you guys actually got along! Me and Toshi getting along is not gonna happen!" My dad started choking on his ramen at the sentence. Mom brought him some water and started helping him. "G-Getting along…With S-Sasuke! Ha! That's a good one!" My dad was now clutching his sides laughing his ass off. Akemi and me looked at him curiously, while Kito was eating his ramen not caring. "what's so funny?" I asked. "Y-You actually think that we got along when we were young?! Me and him getting along is really impossible! Ask anybody!" he was still laughing, I swear his gonna fall off the chair if he do. "Is that true mom?" asked Akemi. Hinata laughed nervously. "Well…they did have a lot of problems. You should ask either Sakura or Sasuke." "Uncle Sasuke?" 'Hmm…'

Next Day At Toshi's Place

*knock* *knock* *knock* The door opened to reveal a women with short pink hair and emerald eyes. "Hello aunt Sakura." She smiled. "Hello Miyako. Sorry but Rose already left." I shake my head. "Today I came for Toshi. After all we're in the same team… And for something else." Aunt Sakura looked at me curiously. "Something else?" I smiled. "Ne ne, is it really true that Uncle Sasuke and my father didn't get along when they were little?" Sakura was a little startled at the question but then she smiled. "Of course. They fight like cat and dogs. Come inside and I'll tell you more."

Toshi's Pov

I searched through my closest for my ninja attire. I pulled out a short sleeve black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and my black pants. I also grabbed my white jacket(it looks kind of like Neji's only whiter, without the big collar, and a hood) and some fishnets that would go on both of my arms. Finally I tied my headband on my head and headed for the stairs. "…yea, your dad was so immature back then! Sasuke on the other hand was mature but he was a kind of a loner and stubborn." A giggle was then heard. "Are you sure your suppose to talk about your husband like that?" Wtf?! Miyako?! What is she doing here?! "No problem. His my husband after all he won't mind." Mom?! I quickly ran down the stairs. "What are you doing here?" I asked. Miyako then turn to me and smirked. "Aren't we in the same team? Of course I'll come pick you up." "Aw how cute you got an escort!" squealed my mom. I twitched. She is so doing this on purpose. "Then what about Zen?" "His already at the meeting point. Where's Fuuka-sensei?" "How should I know?" "I think his still asleep." Both me and Miyako sweat dropped. "Where is his room?" Miyako asked. "I'll show you." I replied. She nodded and followed me. I opened the door and inside was Fuuka, its really awkward to call my cousin sensei so I'm not gonna say that, still asleep. Miyako walked over to him. "Fuuka-sensei! Wake up!" Miyako started shaking him but all that came out was a 'hmm'. She then looked at him blankly. I twitched. I already know what she was gonna do. "Sensei~. If you don't wake up I'm gonna hit you~." she said sweetly. Fuuka immediately sat up "I'm up!" he half yelled. Who knew girls can even scare a jounin…Scary as hell…


	6. Chapter 6 The real test begins

Woot part 6 xD!! I honestly can't believe I'll make to part 6 o.O… Any way's enjoy!

**Note : The jutsu's in Japanese all belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san while the jutsu in English belong to me ^^**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally you guys are here! I was waiting forever!" complained Zen. Miyako clapped her hands together. "Sorry" "Well lets start the test." Fuuka-sensei pulled out a alarm clock and placed it on the log then 2 bells. "Your test to take these bells…" he said as he tied the bell up on a high tree. "Follow me." we followed him away from the bell. "This is you starting point. All you have to do is get the bell and head for the finish line but beware of traps." "Umm sensei but there are only 2 bells and only three of us." said Zen. "Exactly…Only two of you will pass…or in the other hand none of you. If you don't have the bells and get to the finish line within the time limit you all fail." "What?! That is so unfair!" "Life isn't fair kid. Oh and by the way you can steal bells from each other. Begin." With that said he disappeared in a puff of smoke. We looked at each other for a while and then started dashing off for the bells.

Zen's Pov

Only 2 people passes…What the hell? "Che…How exactly are we gonna get the bell down anyway(just for your information they didn't learn tree climbing yet.)?" Miyako smiled. "Easy." She jumped up in the air. "Fuuton: Air Dance!" With a swift of her arm the string connecting the bells to the tree broke. She grabbed a bell, flipped then landed, and headed toward the finish line. The second bell was falling slowly form the tree. I looked at Toshi and he looked at me. "That bell is mine!" I yelled as I jump to catch it. "Not if I get it first!" I was so close to getting the bell but then I felt a hand on my head. It was Toshi's. He lowered me down grabbing the bell in the process. Toshi landed safely on the ground. 'I'm not gonna go without a fight!' I swung my red stick at him but he dodged. "Unfortunately I don't have time to play with you." He started running to the finish line.

Miyako's Pov

So far I'm off to a good start. I smiled to myself. 'This is easier than I thought.' But I spoke too soon as I suddenly fell down a hole. "Damn! There must be a way out of here!" I started looking around and finally found the answer to my problem. I reached for my weapon, which was a small scythe embedded with two sapphires. Attach to my scythe is a chain with a small metal ball at the end. I swung the chain aiming at the tree branch on the surface. Success! I then dragged myself up and started dusting away the dust away from me. Suddenly I felt a presence. I turned around. Close behind was Toshi and Zen. 'Zen looks like he was attacking Toshi so that must mean he have the bell…not my problem.' I thought as I started running again.

Toshi's Pov

I was running at an incredible speed but Zen was still hot on my tracks. 'Damn his fast! Heh…I guess that's what you expect from the son of the fastest person in Konoha. I got to find a way to shake him off.' Suddenly I caught sight of Miyako. 'That's right she's got a bell too…' And idea popped into my head as I smirk. 'It's not me his targeting but the bells…so it wouldn't matter whose bell it belongs to right?' I quickly caught up with Miyako. She looked at me with an blank expression. I just smiled at her as I ran pass her.

Back To Miyako

'What's with him?' Then out of nowhere Zen attacked me. Luckily I was quick enough to dodge. 'Che…that's right I have one the bells.' Zen then swung his staff at me again and again. With my flexibility I dodge every one of his attacks. "Katon: Gokakyo no Jutsu(grand fireball)!" Thanks to his speed he dodged. If your wondering how I know that move lets just say fire and wind elements come easily for me and I trained with uncle Sasuke sometimes. He than took out a scroll and mumble something. A lot of different types of weapons started appearing out of the scrolls and were aim towards me. Again I evaded them all. "Your not bad." I said to him. "Your not bad yourself." At the same time we both grabbed our weapon and charged at each other. Our weapons were connected for a second and then broke apart. I charged at him again with my scythe but he blocked it with one half of his staff. I tried using my right leg to hit him in the ribs but again he blocked it with the other half of his staff. He than used his staff to knock my weapons out of my hands. My scythe went flying to my side of the field. He attempted to punch me with his free hand but I quickly flipped away from him and picked him my weapon.

Zen's Pov

I knocked Miyako's scythe out of her hands and tried to punch her but she flipped away from me just in time. I gripped my staff tightly and charged at her but then I felt something on my leg. I looked down. It was a white string. As soon as it was broken a large number of kunai and shurikens came flying at me. I didn't have enough time to doge or deflect it so I just closed my eyes trying to embrace the pain…But it never came. I opened my eyes and saw Miyako in front of me with her back turned. All the kunai and shurikens were laying on the floor. She turned her head to look at me and smiled. "Even if we're enemies right now we're still a team aren't we?" she extended her hand at me. I look at her startled but smiled as she helped me up. Then out of nowhere some more kunai and shurikens came flying towards us. Toshi suddenly appeared in front of us. With a single kunai in his hand he blocked them all. "Showoff" said Miyako with a smile. Toshi shrugged. "We're a team after all." And again(seriously this is getting old) more kunai and shurikens came. This time it was me who blocked them. I smiled at them "I can't let you two get all the limelight." Toshi crossed his arms with a satisfied look on his face. As for Miyako… "Where do these kunai and shurikens keep coming from?!" A clap was then heard. Out from the shadow appeared Fuuka-sensei. "Congratulations. All three of you pass."

Fuuka's Pov

I stood on top of a tree watching the three genins. The first one to get the bell was Miyako with her ninjutsu. 'As expected of the Mistress of Ninjutsu.' That's right Miyako is also know as the 'Mistress of Ninjutsu' because of her skills in ninjutsu. Zen and Toshi were fighting for the bell but eventually Toshi caught it. He then ran off with Zen not far behind. Not far from them was Miyako. She was currently in a hole. 'Just like her father…' But she quickly got out. I smile to myself. 'But unlike him she's smarter…I think.' Toshi quickly caught up with Miyako and ran right pass her. Zen eventually caught up with Miyako and they engage in battle. Toshi was hiding in the bushes watching their every move. I was a little surprise when she did the Gokakyo no Jutsu though. 'Uncle Sasuke must have taught her that.' Zen soon triggered the trap that I've set. He closed his eyes ready for the pain, but Miyako quickly got in front of him. Using her chain she knocked away all the kunai and shurikens. "Even if we're enemies right now we're still a team aren't we?" A smile formed on my lips again. I decided to throw another set of kunai and shurikens at them. This time Toshi jumped out of the bush defending his comrades. "Showoff" "We're a team after all." 'One more time.' Last was Zen. He blocked them with his wooden staff. "I can't let you two get all the limelight." My decision was now clear. I jumped down from the tree giving them a well earned clap as I appeared in front of them. "Congratulations. All three of you pass." Zen's and Miyako's jaw dropped. Toshi just stood there, hands in his pocket, confused.

Miyako's Pov

"But we didn't even make it to the finish line." "No, but you found out the true meaning of being a ninja." "The true meaning…?"

_*Flash Back*_

"_Don't worry about it. As long as you figure out the meaning behind it you'll be fine." _

_*End Flash Back*_

'So that's what she meant.' "Report back here tomorrow for your first mission." "Hai." all three of us said. "Oh and sensei don't oversleep again ok? Or I'll personally go to your house and get you~" Fuuka-sensei laughed nervously.

I walked down the path of Konoha alone. Toshi and Fuuka-sensei already returned to the Uchiha estate and Zen ran off to train with his dad. In the midst of my thought I spotted Rose. "Hey Rose!" She looked over at me and smiled. "Long time no see." "I could say the same thing to you." "So wanna go get some ramen?" "Sure why not." We headed to Ichiraku Ramen, chatting half the way. Inside we spotted Emiko and Chika. "Never thought I'll see you guys here." I said. Chika turned with a grin on her face while Emiko got ramen all over her mouth. "Wipe your mouth already." said Rose. Emiko quietly obeyed. "One miso ramen please." I said "Beef for me." "Coming right up!" 5 minutes later our ramen arrived. "So who's your sensei?" Rose asked. "Fuuka Uchiha." "Ah, my cousin." "Really? I got Fuuki Uchiha." said Emiko. "She's Fuuka's twin sister. They're really identical but their personality is nothing alike." Emiko glanced at me curiously. "What kind of personality does your sensei have?" I thought for a second. "Well…I guess you can say his kind of a cool type. Mysterious, quiet, kind of boring…" "Sounds about right." Rose took a bite of her ramen. "What about Fuuki-sensei?" asked Chika. "They're total opposites all right. Fuuki-sensei is so cool! She's pretty, energetic, and above all she's so cool!" "You already said cool. And besides Fuuka-sensei have the same face as Fuuki-sensei so doesn't that make him pretty too? Or since his a men handsome?" I asked. Emiko shrugged. "Who's you sensei Rose?" Chika asked. Rose suddenly started choking on her water. "M-My sensei?" All three of us nodded. Rose mumbled something. "Huh? Speak up." Again she mumbled. "Speak up!" yelled Emiko. "Shika Nara ok?!" We looked at her with disbelief and then started laughing. Her entire face was red from anger and embarrassment. "H-How unlucky can you get? To get such a lazy sensei!" said Emiko clutching her sides. Rose snapped. She kicked her leg at Emiko's chair making her fall on the floor. "For your information Shika-sensei can be a good sensei when he wants to." she said as she finishes her ramen. "Hey mister! Another bowl!!" Chika and I laughed nervously. 'So is really mad' 'She is totally mad right now.' Emiko soon got up and sat down her hands rubbing her head and back. "What about you Chika?" asked Rose, now less angry. Chika swallowed her ramen. "Sanna Hatake." "Hatake?" "Yup, Hatake. She wears a mask and everything. The only thing is that she's got a weird marking on her face." "What about your mission?" I asked. "Well…"

_*Flash Back Chika's Pov*_

"_I'm Sanna Hatake…your sensei. Please introduce yourselves." Our sensei Sanna, had short brown hair that reached to her elbows, brown eyes and strange marks on her cheeks. Sanna-sensei had a blue mask the covered her mouth. She was also wearing the jounin uniform. "I'm Ryo Hyuuga." said Ryo confidently. "I'm Mashashi…" "And I'm Chika!" She nodded and then took out two bells. "This is your test. Get the bells away from me and you pass. Begin." "But sensei there-" I couldn't finish my sentence when Ryo suddenly attack. He punched and kicked but it was of no use. Sanna-sensei just grabbed him by the leg and toss him aside. Mashashi shook his head. "What an idiot. You should know that it won't work on a jounin." Ryo glared at his twin. "Oh yea? Well I don't see you do anything." "I could do better than you." Ryo got pissed and tried to punch Mashashi. But he grabbed it with his hand. Ryo then use his legs to kick Mashashi on the head. Ryo leaned his head down, avoiding the attack. "Guys guys! Stop fighting we're suppose to be a team!" I yelled. They glared at me. "Why would I want to be in the same team as him?!" yelled both twins. Sanna-sensei shook her head. "Looks like what I heard about the Hyuuga's are all wrong…Trying to defeat a comrade…How pathetic…" The Hyuuga brothers glared then turn to Sanna-sensei. "What did you say about us?!" they both yelled. "If you think I'm wrong then get these bells from me." Both Ryo and Mashashi smirked. "Gladly." I giggled a little. 'They really are twins.' Mashashi then noted for me to come. I obeyed. "Hey Chika. You can use that attack right? You know the ones with the petals." asked Ryo. I nodded. "Good. Use that while we get the bells from her." I smiled and nodded happily. "Finally we're working like a team!" I then stepped up to Sanna-sensei and formed a pair of hand seals. "Scattered Petals!" A bunch of petals appeared all around Sanna-sensei. Ryo and Mashashi activated their byakugan. Ryo attacked Sanna-sensei with his feet. She avoided the attack but it wasn't over. This time Mashashi used his hand to punch her but she dodged. This continued for some time before Mashashi hinted for me to stop my jutsu. Sanna-sensei looked over at us with an blank expression. Ryo and Mashashi smiled as they revealed the bells in their hands. I gasped. How did they manage to get the bells? "…I see…The reason behind that jutsu was to block my vision and senses so that I had to focus on the attacks given to me. And without me noticing you secretly took the bells away from me…" "Yup that's right!" yelled Ryo, who now jumping with joy. "And did you ever considered that your third teammate didn't get a bell?" Ryo stopped in his tracks as his jaw dropped. Mashashi and me looked at her with disbelief. She shrugged. "Well anyway all three of you pass." "Huh?! Wait sensei-" Sanna-sensei than disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 'How did all three of us pass when I didn't have a bell?' "Hah! What a idiot to forget about that!" yelled Ryo pointing his finger at Mashashi. "Hpm. I should ask you the same thing. They glared at each other and continued to argue…on and on and on…_

_*End Flash Back Miyako's Pov*_

I finished my ramen with a slurp. "Wow that's intense." said Emiko. Chika laughed nervously. "Well I got to go home now. Bye." "Same here." Emiko and Chika waved goodbye to us as they headed their separate ways. Rose turned to me. "So wanna go to my house to have dinner? I heard that both your mom and sister went on a mission." I consider this for a moment. "Mm…Okay. But I'm gonna bring Kito." She nodded as she followed me back to my place.

I opened the door and switched on the lights. My house was fairly clean with a few ramen cups on the sink. Rose sat on the couch as I threw the empty ramen cups away. "Hey dad are you here?" "Yes!" he called from upstairs. "I'm going to Rose house to have dinner and I'm bringing Kito with me. Is that okay? You know where the ramens are." "Yea sure!" "Kito! Come here we're going to Rose's house." His head popped out of his room. His goggles was on his eyes and his entire face was covered with black smoke. Rose and I sweat dropped. "I'm not even gonna ask. Wash up." Kito nodded obediently. "He sure doesn't talk much…" said Rose. I nodded. I guess you can say he takes on after my mother.

We soon arrived at Rose's house. Sitting on the couch uncle Sasuke and Toshi. Uncle Sasuke was reading pieces of paper and Toshi was watching TV with earphones on his ear. "Hello uncle Sasuke." He nodded at my presence. Rose pulled the earphones out of Toshi's ear. "Hey! What did you do that-" He immediately stopped as he caught sight of me. "What are you doing here?" he said with slight disgust. Rose hit on the head. "Ow!" "Don't be so rude. Kito and her is having dinner with us." He said nothing as he started rubbing his head. I looked around. "Where's Satoshi?" "His having a mission." "The same one as Akemi?" "Yup." "_Suspicious…_" Satoshi is Toshi's older brother. He have jet black hair and green eyes like Rose. He used to be in the same team with my sister and Shika and…It's hard to believe but their actually dating…Of course both their dads don't know about it, its probably for the best anyway. Out from the hall appeared Aya. Aya is the youngest child of the Uchiha clan. She looked a lot like her mother, with her pink hair and green eyes. She pointed her finger at Kito. "Uzumaki Kito! So we meet again huh?" She glared at him. Rose, Toshi and me looked between them curiously. "Crazy women…" said Kito bluntly. All four of fell down while Toshi just sweat dropped. Even uncle Sasuke raised his head up to see what was going on. "H-He's so blunt isn't he?" said Rose. "To say the truth I never knew he can be this blunt." "Hey guys! Dinner is ready."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jutsu's :**

**Fuuton : Air Dance**** is a wind element jutsu. This allows the user to control wind with its body movement. But the way you control it is very critical. For example if you move too slow it would either just leave a scratch at the opponent or no effect at all and if you move to fast the wind could lose its control and you could attack one of your teammates. You also have to focus on where your aiming.**

**Katon: Gokakyo no Jutsu(grand fireball) ****is a fire element. It belongs to Masashi not me! You already what that jutsu is so I'm not gonna explain ^^…**

**Scattered Petals**** is a jutsu where a tornado of pink petals appears. This confuses a persons senses(like how you senses a persons chakra), sight, and smell. Unfortunately it does not block a persons hearing… **


	7. Chapter 7 Village of Ruins

Miyako, Toshi, Zen, and Fuuka-sensei were standing at the Hokage's office. They had just finish one of their so called '_missions_'. "Hey dad…If we're ninja's shouldn't we…oh I don't know…Get a better mission or something?!" Both Zen and Fuuka-sensei sweat dropped. The current Hokage just laughed at his daughter's reaction. "Ha-ha, I knew you were going to say that so I prepared a special mission for you four. Bring her in." The ANBU by Naruto's side nodded his head and opened the door. In walked a beautiful girl about 17 or 18. She had long raven hair and light purple eyes. Her hair was decorated with feathers that seem to stick to the sides. She was also wearing a purple kimono with white clouds imprinted on it and a golden dragon flying through it. She smiled at us and bowed. "My now is Haruki Miyumi, the princess of the Village of Ruins." A questioning look appeared on Zen's face. "Sorry for my rudeness but I've never heard about the Village of Ruins before." She just smiled again. "Yes of course you haven't. Our village is a small one and isn't very well known but it's very peaceful." "Your mission is to escort her to the Village of Ruins." Fuuka-sensei nodded and escorted his three students out. "Go pack your things and meet me at the gate."

**Miyako's Pov**

I finally finish packing as my mother walked in. She smiled at me and said "Have a safe trip." I smiled back "I well." I said as I head out the door. On my way there I saw Emiko and her team. "Hey Emiko!" She and her dog looked over at me. "If it isn't Miyako." said Kei. "Sup." Hino just nodded. Behind those three was a women about sensei's age…now that I mention it she looked exactly like him. "So your sensei is my brother huh? I'm Fuuki Uchiha but I guess you already know that." I nodded. Fuuki-sensei had black hair that was tied into a ponytail and black eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless black shirt that was cut just below her chest and a fishnet was covering her stomach. She also has on a pair of long black pants, headband on her head, and a necklace of the Uchiha symbol. 'Strange that's the same necklace Fuuka-sensei had on today.' "Well I got to go my team is waiting for me." "Okay bye."

I arrived at the gate and as I suspected I was the last one to be there. "You kept us waiting." said Toshi. I stuck my tongue at him. He just rolled his eyes. "We should be going now." said Fuuka-sensei. We soon set out on our journey. I walked up to Fuuka-sensei. "Hey sensei, that necklace…" He looked down at his necklace. "What about it?" "Both you and Fuuki-sensei have it." "Now that you mention it I've never seen them take it off." butted in Toshi. I looked over at Zen. He was currently chatting with the princess. "This necklace…was given to me by my father." My eye's widen. 'Uchiha Itachi…' "We're here." I looked in front of me and all there was a big rock. "I don't see anything." said Zen. "Yes I know. We're just taking a shortcut." With that said she pulled one the feathers out of her hair. She held it near her forehead, blew gently into it, and toss it to the rock. As soon as the feather touched the rock a portal begun forming. All three of us stood there in shock except for Fuuka-sensei. Haruki was the first one to enter the portal, Fuuka-sensei followed behind. We looked among ourselves before finally deciding to do the same. Beyond the portal was a forest. I looked around. "Where are we?" "We're in the wild forest. Beyond this is the Village of Ruins." I nodded in understanding.

"Are…we…there…yet?" asked Zen. He was walking strangely due to the sun. Toshi and I were at the same condition. Surprisingly Fuuka-sensei and Haruki was just fine. "Nope." replied Fuuka-sensei. "Why…is it so damned hot here?!" I yelled. Haruki looked over at me. "That's because my village is very close to Suna." Fuuka-sensei suddenly stopped. I looked up at him curiously "We have company…" he whispered. We immediately straighten ourselves up and formed a circle around Haruki. A arrow was shot towards me. I took out my scythe and blocked the arrow. In front of us were two hooded men with a katana on both hand. "Prepare to die…" said the one on the left. Both of them charged at us with their katana. "Zen guard the princess. Miyako, Toshi come with me." All three of us charged at the two intruders. Toshi sent some kunai's at them but they dodged it with ease. I then swung my chain at the nearest one. He caught it in his hand and pulled me towards him with his katana ready to stab me. "Che…" As I was about to be stabbed I jumped in the air and flipped. He let go of my weapon and started forming some hand seals. "Suiton: Water Bullets." Bullets made of water appeared everywhere around me and shot towards me. I dodged them, one barely hit me. When I looked up he was already gone. A prescense was felt behind me and I kicked him with my leg. He was instantly swung into a tree and then poof… "Damn. Shadow clones huh?" I looked all around me. 'Where is he?' A gust of wind came my way and made me hit into a tree. I winced in pain. "Damn where are you coward?!" He chuckled from the shadows, which pissed me off even more. "Fuuton: Air Dance." I closed my eyes and concentrated. I moved my right hand, the trees on the right side was all cut into pieces. I moved my left hand, the trees on the left side was cut into pieces. My eyes opened and I looked around then up. 'Not on my right, left, or above…so that must mean…" I concentrate my chakra on my feet and jumped really high in the air and looked down. With a swish of my right arm a blast of sharp wind was heading for the ground. It broke into pieces as the hooded ninja reveal himself. I smirked. 'Gotcha.' I landed on the ground safely and signaled for him to come. He smiled and gladly accepted. 'Big mistake.' I started dancing and pieces of wind headed towards him. Unfortunately it missed. "There's more where that came from." I started dancing again and this time it got its target. The wind cut both his arm(not enough to make it go off the body, it just left serious wounds) making him drop his weapon. But he wasn't giving up that easily. He charged at me, making a attempt at kicking me in the stomach. Thank goodness for my flexibility. I took a kunai and stab it at his wound deepening it. A scream was then heard "AHHH!". He collapsed in the ground in pain. I decided to tie him up but then the second hooded figure came and took his comrade away. "Damn…"

**Toshi's Pov**

I was face to face with one of the hooded figure. There was silence between us, but it ended when he finally decide to make a move. He ran to me at an incredible speed with his katana in his hand ready to kill. I dodged the attack. He used his free hand to punch me in the stomach, but I blocked his punch with my hands. "Che…I'll end this quick. Chidori!" A ball of thunder started forming in my hand as I charged at him. He quickly dodged the attack but I wasn't done with him just yet. I immediately stopped in my track and again charged at him with no hesitation. This time it hit. It was quiet for a while. 'Did I get him?' My question was answered with a silent scream. I pulled my hand away from his stomach as he coughed up blood. Another scream was then heard, but this one didn't belong to my opponent. I smirked. 'Miyako…' When I turned back to him he was running to the direction of the scream. I ran after him and met Miyako doing the same. "You let him get away?" "I could say the same thing to you." Fuuka suddenly appeared in front of the two hooded figure and as quick as lighting he knocked them unconscious. Zen walked up to us with Haruki. "Assassins huh?" said Zen. Fuuka pulled down the hoods to reveal a guy with messy brown hair and a another one with white hair that covered his left eye.

"Now who paid you to assassinate the princess?" The boys kept quiet, obviously not answering the questions Fuuka were asking them. "You two are Jinx and Somma right?" spoke the princess with sadness in her eyes. As soon as they saw her they turned away from her sad eyes. "Jinx. What a girly name for a guy." snorted Miyako. Jinx, the guy with the white hair, got pissed. "That's because I am a **Girl** you baka! All three of us fell on the floor. Seriously who knew? Even I thought it was a guy. "Please…Tell me who told you to do this?" "We-We're sorry…" begun Somma. "But we had to do this…He threaten us…He threaten to kill Ginger." finished Jinx. Haruki looked surprise. "Your little sister? Who could possibility do this?! Kidnapping children?!" yelled Haruki. This was the first time we saw her mad. "Y-Your uncle…" they both said. "…I should've known…" Both Jinx and Somma bowed their head in shame. "We're truly sorry we tried to hurt you…but we had no choice." She smiled at them. "Don't worry. You have a responsibility to protect your little sister too right? I'll get her back." Her voice was both kind and firm. "But princess! It's too dangerous!" "She have us don't she?" said Miyako. "Yea…A dumb girl who mistook me for a guy." "Haha…You still remember that?" "We will get Ginger back." I said. "We'll consider this a mission. Right Fuuka-sensei?" asked Zen. He looked at tall of them for a second before finally sighing in defeat. "Even if I tried to stop you, you won't listen would you?" "Nope!" "Great…more work."

**Village of Ruins**

We were now at the village hospital treating the wounds we inflicted on Somma and Jinx. "Yea…Sorry about that. We thought you two were enemies." Somma shrugged it off as bandages was placed all around his hands. "I guess this is punishment for trying to kill her. We deserve it." "Toshi! Apologize!" "…Why? Aren't we already forgiven?" "Not by me. My stomach still hurts." said Jinx as she laid on the hospital bed. I mumble a silent sorry. Zen and Fuuka-sensei were currently escorting the princess to the palace. We were suppose to gather information on her uncle and find out where he hid Ginger are. "You can go now." said the nurse. All for of nodded as we headed out. We walked out on the streets, none of us spoke a word. That was until Miyako decided to break the ice.

**Miyako's Pov**

It was…awkward. So quiet. You would think I would be use to it by now, since dad is always busy, Akemi is on missions, and mom rarely talks not that I don't like her or anything. That was when I noticed a small house. It looked run-down and there were writings all over it. Those were disturbing writing's lie "Die!", "Monster!", "Leave, you don't belong here!", etc. "That house. Who lives there?" I pointed towards the house. All three of them turned to where I was pointing. "Nobody lives there now. The ones who used to live there… I think it was a small boy and girl about 5 or 6?" said Somma. "What's with all the writing?" asked Toshi. "We're not really clear about that. All we know is that they said that the boys have terrifying eyes, like a monster's. It was almost snake-like. The girl there was pretty normal though." said Jinx. "Snake-like eyes. I've heard of someone familiar with the same eyes…Well whatever." said Toshi. "Let's start gathering information. We don't wanna meet them empty handed." said Miyako. We all nodded our heads, agreeing.


	8. Chapter 8 Ginger, Jinx, Somma, and Jang

"So what information did you brought me?" Toshi was laying down with a earphone on his left ear, Miyako was sitting trying to recall the information, and Zen was off protecting the princess. "His name is Jang Suziko. It appears that he isn't too popular. Nobody knows his whereabouts right now." said Miyako. "What about Jinx and Somma?" Toshi shook his head. "They only got a letter, not in person. But I did find some information for Ginger. She was last seen wondering near the palace. I assume that she's somewhere in there, since they couldn't go to far with all the guards and thieves." "Hpm smartass." "I'll take that as a compliment." "Hmm…We'll head to the palace. The princess must know all the rooms of the palace." Both genins nodded and headed for the palace.

They soon arrived at the princess's room. Haruki greeted them with a respectful bow, following behind her was Zen who also greeted them. "What brought you here?" asked Haruki politely. "Who suspects that Ginger is somewhere hidden here." said Fuuka. "Do you know what rooms he usually goes to?" asked Toshi. "Like a chamber or something?" finished Miyako. Zen then spoke up. "To say the truth the creep didn't show up today." "Mm…The only room he ever goes to is his room…Although I won't be surprise if he have a secret passage or something close to that." The shinobi's looked among themselves and nodded. "I guess our only clue is his room huh?" said Zen. "We're going there tonight right?" asked Miyako. Fuuka nodded as Toshi smirked. "I'm going too!" propose Haruki. "Eh?!" yelled Miyako. "You can't!" said Zen. "But I want to help too! It's my fault that Ginger is kidnapped in the first place. Toshi signed "But won't the villagers be sad if you get hurt? Including Ginger?" Zen and Miyako looked at Toshi with disbelief, while Fuuka just smiled to himself. "I guess." "So wait here. We'll get her back." Haruki slowly nodded as we left her room.

Miyako elbowed Toshi in the ribs "Oh…So the almighty Uchiha actually have some heart?" "Shut up…" Toshi turned his head away as both genins snickered. "This is the one." Zen pointed to a door with a creamy yellow color. "Um…Toshi why don' you open the door?" Suggested Miyako. He smirked. "Oh…So the almighty Uzumaki is scared?" That's one of the traits he got from his father. The fear of ghost. "Bastard! No copying what I just said!" "And I'll listen because?" "Die Bastard!" "Stop flirting already!" yelled Zen as he opened the door. "Like hell we're flirting!" they both yelled. "I swear they are twins…" whispered Zen. Fuuka heard that and a chuckle was his reply. The door open to reveal a pretty normal room. A bed, closest, and a desk. Nothing special. Heck all three genins, yes even Toshi, expected a dark room with chained people and caged children. They walked in searching for anything suspicious. They were about to leave when Miyako accidentally knock over a figurine that was place on the desk. But thanks to that they were able to find what they looking for. The walls moved to reveal a red door. "What luck…" Toshi opened the door to reveal stairs. "You think Ginger is down there?" asked Miyako. "No shit, Sherlock." replied Toshi as he walked down the stairs. The Uzumaki glared at the brat Uchiha before they followed him down. At the bottom of the staircase was a empty room. "A dead end?" asked Zen "I don't think so…" Fuuka pressed his ear down on the wall. "A voice…no a cry? Hey Toshi can you break the wall?" He nodded. One thing he learned form his mother was to concentrate his chakra to his fist. That way when you hit something or somebody your strength increase by 4 times the normal strength. Both Fuuka and Miyako stepped back leaving Zen clueless. Miyako decided to be nice and pulled him back too. Toshi concentrated on his chakra and then…KABOOM! The wall broke into a billion pieces. Zen was twitching while Miyako and Fuuka was unfazed. Miyako was unfazed because she had seen him do it 3 times already. Fuuka was unfazed because Sakura was stronger then Toshi. The smoke soon cleared revealing a girl with brown hair tied into two ponytails and amber eyes. Miyako knee down and patted the girl on the head. "Your Ginger right?" she said a faint yes. "Don't worry we're going to take you to take you to your brother and sister." She looked up at them confused. "But…But I don't have a brother or a sister." They stood their shocked. "E-Eh?! What about Jang?! Jinx?! Somma?!" Miyako yelled. Ginger flinched at the loudness and tears started brewing in her eyes. "A-Ah. Sorry, sorry. But can you tell me about these people?" She nodded. "Uncle Jang passed away yesterday…Jinx and Somma went to the Rock Village to sell their stuff and won't be back until next week…" 'Shit…' all four thought. "We have to get to the princess." With that said all four charged out at lighting speed…Well except Miyako who was crying Ginger.

Miyako gently put Ginger down. "Return to your mother and father ok?" She nodded and ran off. Zen tried to open the door but it was locked. "It's locked!" Toshi then smashed the door with ease. Inside was Jinx, Somma, and Haruki. "Ah Miyako-san, Zen-san, Toshi-san, and Fuuka-san. What are you doing here?" asked Haruki. Fuuka charged at them but he was too late. The so called 'Somma' grabbed a knife pointing it to Haruki's neck. "S-Somma?" "They aren't who you think they are." said Fuuka calmly. They both smirked. The skin melted off them like acid to reveal two very muscular male. "W-What?" "Move any closer and your princess dies." they threatened. "Not if I have anything to say about it." Zen then ran off at lighting speed, going over to the guy with the knife and knocked it off his hand. He quickly led the princess to their side. They both glared at the group of shinobi's. "Retreat." said one of them as they jumped out of the window. "Zen guard the princess. Miyako, Toshi come with me." "Hai!" Fuuka, Toshi, and Miyako rush after them as Zen was explaining what had happen to the princess. One of the ninja turned around and threw them some kunai's. Fuuka got out a kunai of his own and blacked the. "Miyako do you think you can stop them with your wind jutsu?" Miyako shook her head. "No there's too much people here and we're moving too fast. I could cut you two easily." "So that means we have to get to the ground right?" suggested Toshi. "Yea. What are you thinking Uchiha?" Both Fuuka and Toshi exchanged smirks. I swear smirking runs in their family! "Watch and learn…dobe." "Ah! What did you call me?!" "There's no time for arguing. You ready Toshi?" He nodded. Both Fuuka and Toshi went to the opposite side going further and further away. Then they landed beside each criminal, a good distance between them. "Katon : Karyuu Endan(Fire dragon flame missile)." Both got hit and went straight down to the ground. But they were tough, even though they were just burned with a powerful jutsu they could still move with agility. "Can you used that now?" asked Fuuka. Miyako thought for a second and grinned. I got a even better jutsu for this. Suiton : Paralyze Needle!" Ten needles appeared. Five of them stabbed one criminal, the other 5 stabbed the other criminal. They closed their eyes ready for pain but when it didn't come they laughed. "Ha! Looks like your stupid jutsu didn't work brat!" He then charged at me ready to attack. I grinned, knowing that it was coming. "Prepare to-" he stopped frozen in his track laying down on the floor. "I-I can't move m-my body." The other guy right now was also feeling the effect of the jutsu. "Not so stupid anymore huh?" Fuuka gave a small smile. "Good thing we have a 'Mistress of Ninjutsu' in our team didn't we?" Toshi replied with a "Hn…" Miyako stood there proud or her work.

**Next Morning Miyako's Pov**

I woke up with a yawn as I stretched my arms. We had spend the night here tonight. Today we were going to say our goodbye's to Haruki and finally going home. I took a bath then dressed in my usual gear. When I was finished I walked out of the hotel room practically bumping into Zen. Zen had a very unique style of clothing. He prefers his mother's Chinese style clothes, with red Chinese style pants and shirts. Of course he wore the normal sandals and like his dad he had bandages on both of his arms. Oh and he also have brown hair like his mother and black eyes, and of course his normal looking(he takes on Tenten's looks). "Ready to say goodbye?" asked Zen. "Yea. Where Fuuka-sensei?" Toshi shrugged "He left early." All three of us left out to hotel only to be face to face with Haruki. "Hi." "Hey." "Sup" "Yo". There was a long silence between us. "Onii-chan's? Onee-chan?" All four of us turned already to see Ginger. I smiled at her "Hey Ginger. What are you up to?" "Me and Haruki onee-chan are going to visit Uncle Jang!" "You want to come with us?" We nodded.

"Wow…This is beautiful." I said with astonishment in my voice. Haruki laughed. "It is isn't it?" I laughed back Ginger and Zen were playing and for some reason Toshi was dragged into it. It was very amusing to see the oh so prideful Uchiha play hide-and-go-seek with a 5 year old. "This place…was my uncle's favorite place in the whole wide world." Haruki laid flowers on the grave. "Oh…he told you?" She shook her head. "No. I had no idea. Ginger told me that. It turns out my uncle was taking care of her when her parents were in the hospital." "Eh? But I thought people thought bad of him?" She chuckled. "That's because he was a really strict men. Even I thought he was mean and I'm his nephew! By the way where's Fuuka-san?" I wasn't expecting that question. "I don't know. He left early this morning. Why do you ask?" She gave me a big brown bag. "Fuuka-san told me he wanted these." I looked into it. They were sweet potato's. "…Why would he want sweet potato's?" I asked a little awkward with the question itself. "Who knows. His a strange person." "Oi Miyako we're going!" yelled Zen. "Kay!" We waved goodbye to them two and headed for the gate. "Hey what's in the bag?" asked Zen. "Sweet potato's. Fuuka-sensei asked for them." "Why would he want sweet potato's?" We looked over to Toshi. He noticed our glances and shrugged. "Ever since Fuuki heard we were going to the Village of Ruins she's been bugging Fuuka to get her some sweet potato's from there. She say's they're the best." "They really are." We jumped at the sudden voice. It was Fuuka-sensei. He got the bag from me taking out 3 sweet potato's. "Want some? Take this as a present to the first mission completed without cat's or kids." Zen and me smiled while Toshi had on a smug smirk as we grabbed the sweet potato's and took a bite. "They're so good!!" I yelled. Zen was yelling the same thing as me. Toshi was eating his sweet potato in peace, not that he was new to the taste.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Katon : Karyuu Endan(Fire dragon flame missile) is a ire element attack. Like the name it's like a missile when it's use. This belongs to the creator of Naruto not me.

Suiton : Paralyze Needle is a water element jutsu. It looks kind of like ice needle's but when it hit the human body it dissolve's into water. It don't hurt the enemy but it paralyze him or she for a time limit.

**Toshi Uchiha**

**Parent's **: Sasuke and Sakura

**Blood type **: O

**Looks **: Black hair and eye's like his father. To say the truth his almost the split image of Sasuke, but gain a little of his looks form his mother also. He wears a short sleeve black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and my long baggy black pants. He covers his shirt with a white jacket(it looks kind of like Neji's only whiter, without the big collar, and a hood) and some fishnets that would go on both of his arms. He wears his headband on his forehead.

**Personality **: His a bit sarcastic like his dad. He like's to be alone and sometimes he just want to mess with somebody (*cough*Miyako*cough*). Even though he doesn't shows it he can be very caring sometimes.

**Likes **: Bubblegum, music

**Dislikes **: Fan girls, broccoli

**Hobbies **: Listening to music, mess with Miyako, and training


End file.
